1. Field
Embodiments relate to a press die which deforms a plate by applying pressure to the plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a press die includes a lower die installed on the ground to load a plate thereon, and an upper die installed movably in a vertical direction.
Accordingly, after a plate is loaded onto a lower core arranged in the lower die, the upper die is moved downwards so that the lower core engages with an upper core of the upper die in a state in which the plate is interposed therebetween, thereby enabling the plate to be deformed.
As described above, since the press die deforms a plate using the vertically movable upper die, the plate is easily deformed in a vertical direction while being difficult to deform in a horizontal direction using such a press die.